


Strike a Match

by lindamonroe



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Agnes Florentine is a lesbian, Connor Creek gossip squad, F/F, Goodbyes, I love them so much, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Useless Lesbians, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindamonroe/pseuds/lindamonroe
Summary: Artemis feels as though she's left something in Connor Creek.
Relationships: Agnes Florentine & Aubrey Dockweiler, Agnes Florentine/Rita Waldeburg, Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds, Madison Reynolds & Sybilus Silver II, Rita Waldeburg & Sybilus Silver II, Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. Hope and Wonder

This was it. Artemis' time in Connor Creek was up. It had flashed by so quickly, the thread of time tangled then cut short by all the chaos that ensued over the few days the twins had spent with the residents of the little town. She’d said her goodbyes and packed her bags, and now she stood staring at the bus stop anxiously, about to say her final goodbye to the town itself. 

Yet, she felt as though she was leaving something behind. She knew she wasn’t. Artemis Schue-Horyn was not someone who ever left things behind. Every time they stayed somewhere together, Paul would laugh at her for her meticulous system of organizing everything she’d brought. Originally, she had a spreadsheet, too, but stopped that when Paul said it was just flat out weird. He was mostly right. It was a big spreadsheet. 

But no, this thing she knew still lay within the bounds of the town was not a material object. Well, it was. In a way. 

It was a piece of her heart. Various pieces of her heart. One still slept peacefully in her little bed in the Dead Canary, waking each day to the not-dead canaries trilling away at the sweetest melody one could fathom. Another wandered outside, greeting passersby unbeknownst to them with the most earnest smile and a little kiss blown to each. One confronted imaginary enemies day after day inside the office at Miner Mole, arguing with the balloon dog day after day regarding politics, injustices in the world, and just anything it generally deemed worthy for arguing about. And one stood firmly inside of the town hall, standing strong to support a certain sheriff. 

Madison. 

Don’t do this, Artemis. 

That part of her heart wasn’t the only one she associated with her, though. Madison had been the one to bring them to the Dead Canary in the first place. She found them outside when they arrived and greeted them with much more welcome than anyone else. She came to save Artemis in the office with the balloon dog. And of course, Town Hall. 

She’d wanted to kiss her so badly. But it was stupid, stupid! They’d barely known each other a few days and... Ugh. Time was a tangle which untangled much too quickly. 

Just leave, Artemis. Get in the bus and just go! Other than from a professional standpoint, Madison would be forgotten in ten minutes, and she could go back to her normal life. It would be so much easier than risking handing another precious part of her heart to the sheriff personally. 

Who was she kidding? 

Artemis turned on her heel and promptly bumped straight into Madison. She yelped in surprise then realized who it was, and it turned into a laugh instead. Speak of the devil. That’s what you get for thinking too much, she told herself. She brushed herself off automatically then looked up at the other woman. She was just tall enough, Artemis noticed for the thousandth time. Shut up. 

Madison’s face was red with and she held out a hand as if she were going to help Artemis up but awkwardly took it back when she realized she hadn’t fallen. “Sorry about that,” she said, clearly embarrassed. 

“No worries! I was just about to come back and...” 

She struggled to find the words for a moment. What was she going back to do? Say goodbye to the town? To her personally? Confess to her? Maybe that was too bold. Was it? Was it even too bold to say she’d been going back to see her specifically? 

“...And say goodbye to you properly. Just a couple words a minute ago weren’t enough.” 

Her expression saddened noticeably, and Artemis felt a rush of guilt for no rational reason. 

“I don’t really like goodbyes,” Madison managed, her face going redder by the second. Artemis could only imagine that her own likely rivaled a stop sign at this stage and she might as well give up podcasting in favor of becoming a lobster. Lobsters didn’t have to deal with crushes on girls who lived smack dab in the middle of nowhere. 

She did not, in fact, spontaneously morph into a lobster. But she did shift on her feet a little and nod in agreement. “Goodbyes are hard. They feel so permanent.” 

Madison nodded vehemently and frowned a little bit before she cautiously moved on, tracing patterns in the dirt below with one of her spurs. “Which is why I was wondering if I could, uh... have your number? Maybe? It’s totally fine if not and I totally get it if you want to leave this all in the past and never ever think about me or the town again or anything and just do your job and-” 

Artemis reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping Madison in the middle of her increasingly fast-paced sentence. She chuckled warmly and pulled her little pencil and pad of paper out of her back pocket to scribble it down for her. To be able to actually write anything, she (unfortunately) had to let go of her hand. But even warped by her peripheral vision, the sight of Madison staring at her hand with the dopiest of stunned smiles on her face was one that made Artemis’ heart do cartwheels and scream at her to say something. Say something! Tell her everything! 

She tore the little page out carefully and folded it carefully before putting it gently into the still-outstretched hand and closing her fingers around it. 

They stood like that for a moment before the little paper went into Madison’s own pocket and they smiled at each other, unsure what else to say. Knowing her face would betray her if she stared any longer, Artemis tucked the paper and pencil back in and heard that familiar little [beep!] from her pocket. She pulled out the little audio recorder and clicked it off with a laugh, sticking it back with the other two. 

Lightbulb. 

“Oh! Sorry. What’s your podcast called again? I downloaded Spotify onto our clanky old desktop back at the house, but I didn’t really know what to look for, or...” she trailed off, earnest as ever. 

Artemis just about keeled over with how much that made her want to pull a Truman on her own chest just so it wouldn’t ache so much. “The Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye,” she said, trying not to choke on the flurry of emotions swirling through her throat. “Or you can just put in Wayward Guide and it should come up?” 

The sheriff nodded slowly at first, then more quickly. That was a habit of hers, as Artemis had noticed. She took a moment to process things instead of just barreling into them at top speed like the Schue-Horyns were more inclined to do. She enjoyed and appreciated that about her. They were different in all the ways that made her so appealing to her and that was why it hurt so much to have to part. But at least they’d be in touch now. 

Lightbulb again! This time it was Artemis’ own, though. She hoped her eyes had sparkled like she noticed Madison’s had. She was so full of wonder and hope... and it gave her hope just seeing it. 

“If you’re new to Spotify I can make you a playlist of stuff I think you’d like,” Artemis suggested on a whim, trying to be as casual as possible. Friends made each other playlists! Well, having just gotten Spotify she probably didn’t know that. She also probably didn’t know that Artemis had already made that playlist and had it cued up for in the bus when she finally did drive home. She glanced back at it sadly. 

Madison smiled bigger than ever then her face dropped when she saw where she’d looked. Her voice quavered a little. “You probably have to go, right?” 

She just nodded. Said nothing. What could she say? She didn’t want to leave; she had to leave. Lesly was expecting her back on time and her job wasn’t one she could drop halfway through. 

“I’d love the playlist, Artie!” 

Artie could’ve cried. 

Madison, too. 

“So... I guess this is actually goodbye, then.” The sheriff’s voice wavered a little and Artie felt her pain full force. It was hers, too. The face that she’d been so reluctant to even venture into Connor Creek at the beginning of this whole investigation was unthinkable now. This was a core part of her identity now. She’d found a part of herself she didn’t know existed but now she wanted to clutch it tight and never let it go. Love wasn’t something that came around every day, romantic or platonic. 

“Until we meet again,” Artie amended, and Madison echoed the statement with that little smile the reporter had come to love so easily. 

Madison looked hesitant for a second then seemed to have an internal moment of ‘screw it!’ before wrapping her arms around the slight woman tightly. Artie reciprocated without a second thought and they stood there like a second, her face buried into the shoulder of Madison’s jacket and Madison’s in her hair. She could only imagine the shit Paul would give her on the way home. 

“I’m going to miss you a lot,” she breathed, the sentiment coming naturally and genuinely. 

She could feel Madison nodding and a little murmur of “me too” was enough for now. There was so much more to say but maybe it was less painful not to say it. 

They let go slowly and the next moments were fuzzy through the tears Artie had to fight to keep down. She vaguely remembered getting Madison’s number as well and sending her the playlist before they parted. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in the bus with a hole in her heart that undeniably belonged to the girl standing outside her window waving at them. 

“Safe travels!” she heard, and she rolled down the squeaky old window to wave back at her, the tears brimming in her eyes more insistently than ever. 

“Until we meet again!” she called back, and she smiled at Madison one last time as the bus started off down the road. 

Madison jogged alongside for a little bit and Artie called back one last thing on impulse. 

“I love you!” 

She stopped dead in her tracks and just watched as the bus kept moving before realizing she had to yell back or they’d be out of earshot. 

“I love you, too!” 

And that was the last the Schue-Horyns saw of Connor Creek that day. Paul laughed at Artie in the rows of the bus. She ignored him and turned the music all the way up. He saw the playlist name and laughed even harder. He shut up quick when she asked about his Sybilus playlist and they rode home both in a relatively good mood, all things considered. It felt like they were home in no time. 

She hopped out and clicked her phone on when they finally got there and it opened, of course, to the playlist. 

1 Follower. 

Artie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3 - I hope you enjoyed and I would love some feedback if you're willing!


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison needs some advice from the self-proclaimed local matchmakers.

Not many people in Connor Creek had doorbells. A simple knocker was more than sufficient for the majority of the town’s residents. Sure, the chimes were nice, but the alternative was good enough. Some people even preferred their little brass knockers! They certainly added to the quaint little town’s charm. 

Agnes, being one of the more extravagant personalities, had a bell. She had perhaps the most visitors out of anyone in town. Aubrey might as well have lived there considering how much he was there to chat with his best friend over tea. Nobody quite knew exactly what they ever discussed but it was universally recognized that they did so with Agnes’ dainty little teacups and famous scones. If the weather was right, you’d see them out on the porch in their rocking chairs having a jolly good laugh over one thing or another. 

Today, it was unsuitably chilly and the two teatime enthusiasts were nowhere to be seen as Madison approached the little cottage. Who she did see was Stella, perched snootily in her mother’s chair. The elegant cat groomed at her fur as she silently judged everyone as far as the eye could see, which, in this case, was only Madison. 

It was a little unsettling, being judged by a cat. She gave Stella a little wave and smile, and she could imagine all too easily the eyebrow that the cat would have raised at her if she knew how to do so. 

The rest of the house’s front was lovely and welcoming, though. Flowers lined the path leading up to the door and Madison noted absentmindedly that Ags had really embraced the aesthetic in the best way. Maybe she’d redo her own garden if she could find the time. 

The elegant little doorbell came in handy as she finally made it to the porch and gave the pretty thing a push. It had a little hummingbird painted onto it. 

Ding-dong! 

She heard scuffling around from inside. 

Maybe Madison was the real ding-dong here. Artemis had barely been gone for a day and she was already looking to somehow remedy the fluttering feeling in her stomach that had coincidentally started terrorizing her upon the twins’ departure. It could be entirely unrelated! Maybe she was just freaked out from having to fire that bullet. Crouching there with Artemis, their faces so close that- 

“Madison! Well, this is quite the surprise!” Ags exclaimed, animated as ever. 

Quite frankly, the sheriff was thankful her train of thought had been cut short. Her own mind was far too incriminating of a place to spend any length of time these days. 

“Hi! And yeah. Sorry, is this a bad time?” 

“Not at all,” came the response, almost as bouncy as her hair, “Aubrey and I were just having a little chat with Sybs...ilus and Rita! You’re welcome to come on in!” 

She gestured Madison inside and shut the door behind her quietly before calling out to the others that Madison was here and to say hello, please! Several more cats wove through Madison’s legs as she walked the comparatively short distance from the door to the sitting room and she smiled just a little awkwardly at the three already in there. 

Sybilus gave her an equally awkward smile back, but it was accompanied by the ever-present sparkle in his eye and the whole expression was altogether rather comforting to Madison. There was certainly refuge to be found in familiarity, especially when she was so uncertain of everything else. 

Aubrey, on the other hand, was clearly on the verge of launching into a twenty-minute speech about how lovely it was to see her, how well she’d taken charge of the situation, how on earth she’d managed to fend off three raccoons, and a thousand other such fatherly topics before his Ags sense picked up on her pointed look and he settled for a simple ‘Hello!’ 

“We definitely weren’t talking about you,” Rita deadpanned. 

She also got a pointed look from Ags. Not nearly as pointed as Aubrey’s had been, but pointed nonetheless. 

“Excuse me. Hello, Madison! Good to see you. We definitely weren’t talking about you.” 

A look of exasperation followed, as opposed to Rita’s smug smile, and Agnes shook her head a little. She couldn’t be too annoyed at Rita for more than a moment. It was getting to be an issue as Rita got cockier about it, but there wasn’t much the little woman could do about it anymore except make a face and try not to fall apart. 

Sybilus broke the momentary tension and gestured to the armchair across from his own. “Please, please! Take a chair- rest- seat!” 

Madison complied with a half-smile, still a little bewildered by Rita’s comment that seemed to suggest the exact opposite of what she’d actually said. 

Agnes settled back in between Rita and Aubrey and crossed her ankles automatically. A couple of years of manners lessons had stayed with her since the ballroom dance class she’d forced Aubrey to take with her (but he, surprisingly, was very good at) back in grade school. “So, what brings you here? Everything’s alright in town, right?” 

She nodded vehemently in response, not wanting to scare them. “Yep! Everything’s all good; it’s nothing like that. I kinda was hoping you’d have some relationship advice for me! Well, not relationship. But also not friendship. Crush... crush advice?” 

All of their eyes lit up at the same time. Madison heaved an internal ‘oh, god’. 

Ags glanced at Rita then promptly looked back the other direction at Madison. “You’re in luck! Us four are the second b- the best in town!” 

Poor Prism. 

“The only thing, really, to do is to tell them how you feel,” Aubrey began, seeming very sincere but also not quite feeling as though he were directing it at Madison. 

The little lady in the blazer sitting primly next to him raced to cut him off before he could say something else by snatching his hand and taking it in hers. “So! Madison. Are they... are you two like this–” she gestured to the hands– “Or like this?” Ags reached for Rita’s hand instead and threaded her fingers through hers. 

Neither of them looked unhappy. 

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. 

Sybilus, not entirely paying attention to whatever Agnes was on about this time, noted with a little smile how nicely Agnes’ light pink manicure contrasted with Rita’s black one. 

Madison, on the other hand, looked completely and utterly lost. “I’m so sorry; I don’t follow. We... no, we haven’t held hands? I mean, we hugged twice but that wasn’t...” She trailed off, not quite sure where she was talking that. What wasn’t it? Good? No, both of them had been great! Sincere? Not at all! She hadn’t hugged like that in... well, ever! Enough? 

She missed her. 

The little bespectacled man sitting nearest to her chuckled a little and patted her hand in his Aubrey way. “It seems they mean quite a bit to you, judging by the rollercoaster we all just enjoyed secondhand! Don't mind Agnes here; she doesn’t do too well when she’s flustered.” 

Unfortunately for him, she still had his hand in hers and gave it a sharp squeeze as if to stay ‘stop it!’ in the most discreet way she could. 

It wasn’t particularly discreet, seeing as he yelped and gave her his smug little grin. They were like brother and sister, those two. Always bickering but in the most loving and adorable ways. You could tell they’d shared nearly every secret, be it theirs or explicitly not so. There was a rumor they were still annoyed that the Walkers had made it into the papers on account of their gossipy ways causing a break in the water supply one time and they had yet to do anything noteworthy like that. Not that it would be a good thing. But they were nothing if not competitive with the floral couple. 

He barreled right on from where he’d left off, looking back over at Madison. “What my good friend Ags here is trying to ask is whether we’re going to be dealing with one of our fine young lads, ladies, or-” 

“A lady!” She cut him off, and it all came rushing out at once. There was no stopping it once it began. “She’s a lady and- well, at least I think she is! She probably is. She’s the type of person who definitely would’ve made it clear immediately if she wasn’t and I love that about her! She’s bold and caring and true, and... ah, geez. This sounds so corny but she’s one of the best darned people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not that I’ve met a whole load of folks. But regardless! She’s... I miss her.” Madison’s brow furrowed a little and she pondered for a moment. Just thinking, quietly, of what might’ve been. 

Her serene thoughts were interrupted by the quiet crackle of money and she looked over at Sybilus in surprise to see him carefully take a five-dollar bill out of Rita’s little satchel with a gleeful little smile akin to Aubrey’s a moment before. 

Rita interjected before Madison’s eyes could widen more than halfway or Syb could get the first word in. “We had a bet,” she said plainly, rolling her eyes in good nature when her best friend bounced a little in his seat as if to say ‘told you so!’ in the politest and most Sybilus manner possible. 

“A bet? On... on me? So you were talking about me after all!” Madison scratched her forehead as she squinted at Ags in mild confusion. “You had that quip all planned out and it still came out that weirdly?” 

Aubrey hooted with laughter and the other two couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on their friend’s face as she juggled wanting to smack the little man beside her or defend her joke. She elected to skip out on both and instead take the opportunity to drop Aubrey’s hand after hearing Madison’s answer and looked content again to be holding just the one on her right. 

“Are we allowed to guess who it is?” Rita prompted, looking a bit like Sherlock Holmes about to leap into action with her worried little Watson wishing she could cling to her hand forever. 

Flustered as she already was, Madison knew she’d likely combust if she had to agonize over their guessing for any length of time. “No, no! I might as well just tell you. You all know the Schue-Horyns?” 

As if controlled by some invisible string, all three of them on the couch immediately turned to look at Sybilus as Ags tried (and failed) to hold back a fit of giggles. 

The tip of his ears went red almost instantaneously. “I- We- Schue- Yes!” he squeaked, shrinking down into the seat a tad. “Yes, we know them!” 

Rita gave him his same little knowing smile as she reached over and snatched the five-dollar bill back. She chuckled a little to herself and rubbed her thumb over his hand gently; he relaxed considerably and grinned at her bashfully. 

Dumbfounded wasn’t quite the word to describe how Madison felt hearing that. She certainly could tell that something was up, but she really hadn’t paid enough attention to how Sybilus interacted with Artemis for her to pick up on why he apparently felt so strongly about her last name. 

Oh, fiddlesticks. He wasn’t trying to woo her too, was he? That’d be just her luck! 

Now, Madison wasn’t a competitive person by any means. But that just might have to change if the two of them were going to have to duke it out over who got the girl! It was a shame, too! Sybilus was a very sweet man and she had no ill will against him specifically. Just the fact that he was clearly going to snatch her girl made her want to yell into a tree. Argh! 

She was so wrapped up in formulating a battle plan that she nearly missed it when Rita spoke back up to clarify why she’d broken even on her little transaction with her nervous friend who was very likely about to become Madison’s number one rival. 

“He knew right from the start that you had at least a hint of sapphic in you, so he got the money if it wasn’t a man.” 

Interesting. Very interesting. So he’d already identified her as competition! Gee, she was behind! She’d need to get to work straight away if she wanted to have any chance of winning Artemis’ heart. 

“But,” Rita continued, “after he said that, I realized he was completely right. After all, is there anyone in this town who doesn’t have a bit of homosexuality in them?” 

Agnes gasped. “Do you think they put that in the water, too? I knew that Truman had some good in her!” 

Her hand didn’t move from its spot in Ags’, but the facepalm was obvious in Rita’s eyes as she pretended that she didn’t hear that. “Anyway. I made him a counter bet that I’d get it if it was Artemis specifically. And look at us now! I’ve got my five dollars and we’ve all got loads of ideas.” 

Aubrey took the chance to pipe back up. “We most certainly do! As a matter of fact, I think Miss Schue-Horyn would like it very much if you picked out a book which you feel most sums up your feelings toward her. It would be sweet!” 

She was about to argue that a book was just what Aubrey would like but considered it for a second and realized it would probably work for Artemis just as well. She seemed like a reader, through and through. But then again, what if she wasn’t and Madison had misjudged? Would that be awkward? 

“Some nice flowers would be just lovely! And oh, so romantic! It’d knock my socks off if someone got me flowers,” Ags piped up, talking to nobody in particular other than Madison but also certainly and specifically someone else. “You could get them from the Walkers and send them right down!” 

Madison nodded and mulled it over. Taken at face value, it sounded like a great idea! But Madison couldn’t take anything at face value right now. The flowers would certainly wilt before they made the trip! And what if Artemis was allergic? No, flowers simply wouldn’t do. 

Rita made a bit of a confused face at the two and looked at Madison with a little shake of her head. “Now, hold on, you two. Material things are lovely, but the best way to handle this is like Aubrey mentioned earlier. You’ve got to talk to her in order to get anywhere! Quality time is the best way to go about it. Did you get her email or anything before the twins left?” 

“Her number,” she said. “Oh! and her Spotify, I guess.” 

“That’s more like it! Just keep in regular contact and that’s a good start. 

That seemed more reasonable. 

Sybilus just nodded in agreement with Rita. He’d been deep in thought for a moment, and he was either very interested in Agnes’ lacy curtains or had just picked that specific spot to zone out to. 

The sheriff nodded slowly then more quickly and finally got to her feet, determined. “I think I know what I’m going to do.” Granted, talking to Artemis about a book on flowers didn’t seem like the smartest idea, but it was better than nothing. “Thank you all so much; I don’t know what I’d do without you folks!” 

They all smiled up at her warmly and she felt a little more confident as she left the little cottage than when she walked in. 

Maybe this wasn't as much of a predicament as she’d thought. 

As she was about to leave Agnes’ garden, she heard the faint crunching of shoes on gravel behind her and spun around to find Sybilus there, settling his glasses back onto his nose properly. She was almost apprehensive, then caught herself. This was Sybilus! Sybilus, who she’d known for thirty years and who had been nothing but kind to her throughout. 

Relax, Madison. 

“Sybilus! Is everything alright?” 

He looked a bit startled then began playing with his hands nervously. “Yes! Yes, everything is quite alright. I just wanted to ask- pose a question- inquire as to whether you wouldn’t mind asking Artemis a little question for me?” 

A chance to talk to Artemis! “Of course! Have at it!” Wait a minute. Sybilus was her competition! Shouldn’t she be- 

“Would you mind asking... asking her if she might be able to lend- give me Paul’s phone number?” he stammered meekly, his ears going the same shade of beet red that they had when everyone had looked at him inside. 

Unlike Rita, Madison did not have enough self-control to stop her hand from involuntarily slapping herself in the forehead. Sybilus looked scared out of his wits and she rushed to explain herself. “I am so sorry; that wasn’t directed at you! I’d be more than happy to ask her for Paul’s number! I facepalmed because... well, because I was thoroughly convinced that you had your sights set on Artie! But now that I actually think about it and I’m not in as much of a yearnin’ headspace with how Ags was making eyes at Rita in there-” 

“She does that a lot,” he put in quietly, “Rita enjoys it.” His little smile grew a mile. 

“Yeah, they’re real sweet! But my mind was completely fogged up and I totally thought I was going to have to race you for the girl, Syb! Being partners in law seems like a much better option.” 

He looked a little bewildered and altogether not ready to be a deputy. 

“You know, partners in law! I suppose most people say partners in crime, but I think we’re doing a good thing, not a bad one!” 

Sybilus seemed to understand and he beamed at her once more. “I’m very happy- relieved- overjoyed to hear that! Yes, Paul and I... Paul.” If a human could verbally articulate a smile, that was the little noise that the banker made as he considered the man he clearly missed so desperately after only two days apart. 

Madison just about teared up. Here she was, so quick to jump to the worst possible scenario when this was the sweetest thing she’d seen in her darned life. 

“Oh! Did you, erm... did you say something about Artemis giving you her Spotify? I remember Paul mentioning something about that, but I can’t quite put my finger on it." 

“Yeah! It’s a music streaming platform. They also do podcasts! That’s probably what Paul meant when he said it. But yeah, Artemis made me a little playlist to show me the ropes and it’s been one of the only things on my mind these last few days. Music just tells how you feel like nothing else does! You know, that’d be so much easier than having to try and explain it all. I’m not the best with words. You get what I mean?” 

He seemed to have an epiphany and she was immediately hanging onto his every word. “Why don’t you just make her a playlist of your own? I’m sure she must like- enjoy- connect with music quite a bit as well if she made you your own playlist.” 

Her jaw dropped. “Syb, you’re a genius! Thank you so much! I’m going to go and make it right now!” She started off running down the road, and he followed her for a few paces before realizing there was no real reason for him to follow her and he stopped to just wave instead. 

“Good luck!” he called, standing at Ags' little gate. 

“You, too!” she cried, and she turned the corner. 

He smiled to himself and went back inside to relay what’d happened with a big goofy smile on his face. They’d be cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please embrace the Call a Taxi agenda (Rita/Agnes)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and comments are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
